


10 Years, A Heartland Story

by oakleyfraser4



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, tamy, wyorgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: 10 years after season 11, who knows what could happen now? Just a fanfic that takes place ten years after season eleven from CBC's TV Show Heartland. NEW UPDATE EVERY WEEK! Newest update is CHAPTER 10, Reconsidered Decisions. *Heartland characters belong to CBC, but the story line and new characters are mine* Mentions of injury and pregnancy loss, you be the judge.





	1. A Car in the Driveway

**New story for you all! Please add this story to your alerts, and I will try to add a new chapter every week. Enjoy!** **When reading, keep in mind that these are just for characters that I've created or created personalities for. Do not take offense or be critical if they are not how you wished, or want to be. It is just from my imagination**

10 years after season 11, who knew this is where the Flemming-Bordens would be now?

Lyndy's now eleven, and she isn't the only Flemming-Borden child. Her brother, Timothy Jack (and more commonly known as TJ), is closest to her age, which makes them perfect friends. Six year-old Lily, is just plain cute and easy to like. With Amy continuing to make a living with her "Miracle Girl" business, and her dad Ty, being the most well-known vet around Hudson, the Flemming -Bordens are doing well. Until two people show up at Heartland and change everything.

With Katie growing up in New York, and still living with Lou and Mitch, that only leaves Jack in the main house, as Tim and Casey moved into Big River together years earlier. But Jack and Lisa have decided to try moving to France for good, and only come back at Christmas and summer. So now Jack's gone, and Amy and Ty have decided to live in the main house.

The loft's free, as it seems for now. Then the people least expected show up, and in the worst circumstances.

Georgie married Wyatt as soon as she finished school. He popped the question the night she was celebrating getting her diploma, and of course Georgie accepted. The two of them left Heartland so that Georgie could travel all over the world riding Flame.

This was working out just fine, until Georgie takes a bad fall when trying to gentle a traumatized horse at ta show in California, which leads to months in the hospital and possibly the loss of her career, for good. And what makes matters worse, was that there might have been a little baby in the next while, but no chance of that happening now. So what could Amy and Ty do when the young couple on the verge of collapsing with heartbreak and emotional stress, show up on their doorstep? The loft's free, so only time will tell what will happen...

**Also, Lily was named after Ty's mom, her middle name after Amy's old friend Soraya, who (spoiler alert) does appear later in the story for a short period of time. Lyndy is the name of Amy and Ty's daughter in the TV show, so her name is the only one that I've taken from the show for the Flemming-Borden children. Although, the way she acts, her horse's name and other things, are all fictional/I made them up/belong to me. TJ, as it is mentioned, is named after Amy's grandpa and great grandfather, Tim and Jack (Timothy sounded more formal, therefore Tim would be the shortened version. Esme's name has nothing to do with relation to other characters, and is simply a name.**

Main Characters (new characters that I've added/created personalities for):

~Lyndy Marion Flemming-Borden~  
Age: 11  
Appearance: brown hair, blue eyes, similar appearance to Lou,  
Personality: cheerful, driven, easy to get along with, knows what she wants, volunteers at the Wildlife Reserve  
Horse: Farland

~TJ (Timothy Jack) Flemming-Borden~  
Age: 9  
Appearance: dirty blonde hair, green eyes identical to his dad's,Personality: shy around strangers, more reserved than Lyndy, easy-going, kind, likes all animals, helps dad with hurt animals,  
Horse: Arlo

~Lily Soraya Flemming-Borden~  
Age: 6  
Appearance: blonde hair blue eyes, basically Katie at six,  
Personality: cheerful, driven, easy to get along with, knows what she wants,  
Horse: Princess

~Esme (Ezzy) O'dell (Caleb and Cass's daughter)~  
Age: 9  
Appearance: dark brown hair like her mom, bright hazel eyes,Personality: shy, quiet, reserved, likes to ride but timid, helps her mom at the vet clinic sometimes  
Horse: no horse of her own yet

Main Horses (new horse that I've added/created):

~Farland (Lyndy's horse)~  
Breed: buckskin gelding  
Special Markings: black hooves and colour that starts to creep up his legs, tan body, but black mane and tail,

~Arlo (TJ's horse)~  
Breed: brown gelding  
Special Markings: white star on forehead, black mane and tail

~Farland (Lily's pony)~  
Breed: white mare  
Special Markings: white body, small grey spots on legs

*****Remember that I will be hoping to add a chapter every week, so expect a new chapter every next seven days, (or earlier, if time is generous!)**

Chapter 1 - Car in the Driveway  


"Faster Farland, faster!" Lyndy shouted into the wind. The legs of her horse seemed to go twice as fast, as her gelding strived to take his owner's command. It was mid-spring and Lyndy was enjoying the warmth, as that winter had been a snowy one! And just as cold as it had been when Lyndy was born, around eleven and half years earlier.

Her younger brother, TJ, matched her speed, and they were neck and neck on their race back to Heartland. That morning Lyndy and her brother had gone for a trail ride, and of course, they had to race home. Arlo, TJ's gelding, was young, but feisty, and brought on a good challenge for Farland, who was ten and had some better manners. Normally, Lyndy and TJ couldn't race home, as Lily, their six year-old sister, wasn't allowed to gallop without mom or dad present. But Lily had a friend over, so the older kids could do as they please.

As they neared Heartland, Lyndy slowed down, and yelled for TJ to do the same. There was a car in the driveway, that hadn't been there when the two of them left after breakfast.

"I wonder who it is," Lyndy said, sliding to the ground and wrapping Farland's reins around the poll outside the barn.

"Maybe it's Esme, although the truck looks unfamiliar." TJ guessed. Esme was Caleb and Cass's only child, a shy girl, but someone who fit TJ's personality perfectly. The two of them were best friends, and Ezzy, as she preferred to be called, came over often.

Lyndy didn't respond, but pushed through the screen door into the main house. "Mom?" she called, into the darkness of the unlit house.

Suddenly, two figures jumped out from behind the couch. "Surprise!" shouted Lou. TJ grabbed Lyndy in fright, but soon let go, as he realized it was just his aunt and cousin, Katie.

Lyndy recovered quickly, as she did not scare easily, and jumped into Lou's arms. "Auntie Lou! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mom needed to talk to Jenn about something to do with Maggie's, and thought an in-person meet was better. Plus, she has a week off and wanted to come stay here for a couple nights," Katie answered. Jenn was Wyatt and Brick's mom, and had taken over running the Dude Ranch and Maggie's in Hudson, when Lou was in New York.

"Yay! Does my mom know that you're here?" Lou set Lyndy on the ground, as she wasn't a baby anymore.

"We phoned about it yesterday, and she said to keep it a surprise for you kids. Speaking of your mom, she had to run out with Lily to take Lily's friend home, so you're stuck under my watch." Lou laughed, and ruffled TJ's hair; his bangs were long enough to hook over his ears, just like Ty's had been when he went to Mongolia.

Lou's phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket. "So what do you want to do?" Katie looked toward the barn. "I'd love to see your horses."

"Sure! You coming TJ?" Lyndy was halfway out the door already, pulling Katie with her. Lyndy sure has a lot of energy, TJ thought. He smiled at his aunt, and motioned towards the door.

"Want to join us?" TJ held the door ajar, in case his aunt was up for a trip to the barn.

Lou looked up from her phone at her nephew. "Nah, that's okay. I have to head over to Maggie's as soon as your mom returns home. I'll see you later though, sound good?"

"Okay." TJ shut the door and raced out to the barn. He entered through the side door and just observed as his sister showed their cousin the new horses. Katie was seventeen now, and looked the same as she always had. She was full of energy, just like Lyndy, which let them get along so well, despite the age difference. TJ was more of the reserved type, and got along better with Ezzy. That didn't mean he didn't loved his cousin though.

Technically Georgie was also his cousin, but she had been older than Katie when he had been born. Before he started school, she had been married and moved on to follow her dreams of jumping horses in the olympics, and all over the world. Married to Wyatt, Georgie enjoyed her life on the move, and hardly ever came home, as she was very busy. To TJ, she was more of a young aunt, opposed to a cousin. Although, he was sure she was supposed to visit soon, when the jumping competitions came closer to Hudson in the late spring.

"TJ?" Katie's voice broke him out of his train of thought. "You okay big guy?"

TJ nodded, embarrassed he had zoned out of his cousin's conversation. "Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you had made any good friends." Katie repeated.

TJ shot a quick look at Lyndy, who shook her head. He sighed and turned back to Katie. "I have a few, mainly Emmett and Brexton," he answered.

"That's good." Katie could see there was tension between the two siblings, and drifted over to pat Princess.

Lyndy couldn't understand why her brother didn't' mention Esme to their cousin. "What about Ezzy?" she whispered, drifting closer to her brother.

"I didn't want Katie to get the wrong idea, I mean we're just friends!" TJ replied. "Remember when Katie was in kindergarten, she made a friend with a boy name Abraham? And how she "married" him? I just don't want her to think it's like that."

"Okay," Lyndy nodded and headed out of the barn. She returned seconds later, with Farland and Arlo's reins in her hands. "Katie, do you and TJ want to untack the horses and brush them? I think I hear mom's car in the driveway, and I've got to ask her a question." Sure enough, their mom's truck was pulling into a parking space by the gate.

"Sounds good." Katie took the reins from Lyndy and passed TJ Arlo's. "Shall we get started?"

TJ nodded. He watched his sister leave the barn, and wondered what Lyndy had to ask their mom. He grabbed the saddle and pulled it off his horse and let the silence of untacking wash over him.

**Hope this met your standards! Enjoy the rest of the week, and new chapter up soon!**

Next update/chapter  


Chapter 2 brings a talk between Lyndy and her mom, as well as a family dinner, complete with Jenn and Brick!


	2. Best Family in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyndy and her mom talk, then there's a big family dinner, including Brick and Jenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you! Enjoy!   
> Don't forget this is an uncompleted story/in-progress, which means there will be a new chapter each week, so add this story to your alerts/subscriptions!

Chapter 2 - Best Family in the World  


Lyndy had other plans. Rather than staying to untack, she wanted to catch her mom at a time where she could talk. "Mom!" she called across the lawn, jogging to catch up.

Amy stopped climbing the steps to the house, and turned to face her daughter. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Not much, I just had a question." Lyndy stopped running and stood next to her mom. "Mom, did you ever hide a friend from someone?"

Amy was surprised at her daughter's question. "No honey, except from myself. I mean, like I tried to stop my feelings about someone once, yet that didn't work." Amy smiled. She thought back to the time that she had ignored her feelings for the one and only, Ty Borden. Yet he had won her over and Lyndy, TJ, Lily and the wedding ring on Amy's left hand were the outcome.

Lyndy nodded thoughtfully, also thinking of her parent's story. She wondered if that's what TJ was doing; trying to hide his true feelings for Esme by not mentioning her and telling Lyndy they were "just friends."

"Is everything okay?" Amy continued to look at Lyndy in question.

"Yes, thanks mom!" Lyndy smiled, a genuine Lyndy smile, and ran into the house, letting the screen door slam behind her. Amy shook her head; Lyndy was a sweet girl but sometimes, not even her mom knew what was going on inside her head.

As soon as Lyndy entered the house, two arms wrapped around her waist. "Hi sissy!" Lily said, hugging her sister from behind.

"Hey Lily." Lyndy turned around and picked up her sister. Lily laughed, as Lyndy tickled her.

"Girls, time to wash up, dinner's going to be ready in about twenty minutes." Lou appeared from washroom, a dishtowel in her hands.

"Okay." Lyndy grabbed the soap from the kitchen and rinsed her hands in the sink. Then she lifted her sister so Lily could reach the tap as well. Lily hadn't had her growth spurt yet, and was still small for her age. "Shall I tell TJ and Katie to come in for dinner?" Lyndy asked.

"No need." Katie and TJ entered the house with Amy behind them. "Thanks mom," Katie accepted the stack of plates that Hermon handed her, and set them on the place mats set up around the table.

"When's Ty getting home?" Lou looked expectantly at her sister.

Amy finished washing her hands and looked at her watch. "Soon, probably within the next few minutes." Since Scott retired a couple years earlier, and had left Ty the vet clinic, Mr. Borden had been spending some extra hours there. It was lucky for Ty that Cassandra had been able to take over for the work Ty had done, and they had hired a new person, Brick actually. Brick was Wyatt's younger brother, about year older than Katie. He wasn't an actual vet, but he helped with giving medications and was looking to start vet school that fall.

"Okay, Jenn and Brick said they'd be here around seven, and it's almost seven now." Lyndy's aunt finished taking dishes out if the oven and set them on the counter. "Can you kids please put them on the table? Don't let Lily carry the chicken," Lou added, knowing that that was a recipe for disaster. Lily was always eager to help, but she was definitely accident prone, and Lou didn't want her dinner ending up on the floor.

When all the dishes were set and dinner was on the table, Lyndy decided to wait outside for her dad. TJ joined her, hoping to find out what she had asked their mom about earlier. "Hey sis," he said, standing on the porch watching Lyndy perch on the fence.

"Hey TJ, what's up? How did untacking go?" Lyndy asked, turning around from facing the driveway.

"Fine, what were you asking mom about?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to ask about her and dad when they were kids."

TJ gave his sister a side glance. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not; Lyndy was good at keeping secrets.

"I'm being honest TJ," Lyndy said, then concentrated on watching for their dad.

TJ nodded and joined her on the fence. "Lyndy, I just wanted to say, I think you should know, that if I ever feel anything different towards Esme, you'll be the first I'll talk to."

Lyndy looked over at TJ. "Thanks bro, it means a lot." Lyndy was glad she and her brother got along so well. Other siblings weren't so lucky. She had a kid at school who would get in fights with her brother all the time, some so bad they would both end up injured somehow.

"Hey, there's my favourite kids!" Ty jumped out of his truck and jogged across the front lawn to his two eldest. Lyndy and TJ jumped off the fence and into their dad's arms.

"What about Lily?" Lyndy asked, as Ty put her and TJ back on the ground.

"Lily's right there," Ty opened his arms again to welcome his youngest daughter. Amy followed behind and gave her husband a kiss. "You kids go into the house, I need to have a word with your mom," Ty said, winking at Amy.

Lyndy got the message and grabbed TJ and Lily's hands. "C'mon guys!" She laughed and ran into the house. It was funny, how a simple thing, such as their dad coming home, could make everyone smile.

Since Lily was only six, she didn't quite understand what their dad was "talking" to their mom about. "Is Mommy in trouble?" she asked, pausing after the screen door was shut.

Lyndy shook her head. "That's his code word for kissing. If you're quiet, you can look out the kitchen window and witness it for yourself." TJ was already at the window, as he enjoyed when his parents expressed their love for each other. It showed how strong their family was and how it was built on love.

Jenn and Brick came in a few minutes later with Amy and Ty. "Someone asked for dessert?"

"Jenn!" Lily rushed over to her and gave her a hug. Brick gave TJ a fist bump and Lyndy smiled shyly at him.

"Hey there Lilybug!" Jenn patted Lily's head, and handed Lou the bag she had brought. "Thanks for inviting us over," she said.

"Our pleasure!" Lou nudged Katie, who was sitting on the kitchen counter. Katie looked up from her phone and nodded, avoiding Brick's glance.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys came." She smiled and jumped off the counter "How about we have dinner?"

"Sounds good!" Amy and Ty take a seat at the ends of the table with Brick, Jenn and Lou on one side and the Flemming-Borden kids and Katie on the other.

Lou had gone all out, even though it was a small gathering compared to the elaborate dinners she had cooked for years before. There was ham, potatoes, green beans, steamed carrots broccoli and cold cucumbers. In a small pitcher there was gravy, which made Lyndy's mouth water. There was even a apple pie for dessert, homemade by Jenn. Everything was piping hot and smelled oh so good.

"Before we eat, I just wanted to make a toast," said Lou, when everyone had a full plate. "To being home with my family, even if it's only for a few days and my husband isn't here." She laughed. Mitch was back in New York still, having a boys' weekend with some of his best mates.

"Here, here!" Everyone said.

"And to the best family in the world!" Lyndy raised her glass of milk.

"Now that I support one-hundred percent!" Amy clinked her glass to her daughter's. "Just wish everyone else was here too."

"Yeah." TJ sighed and looked down at his plate. Everyone started talking and digging in, saying how good everything was. But what his mom had said made him think. He hardly knew what his cousin Georgie and her husband were doing and what about his Great Grandpa Jack? And of course, Tim and Casey. It seemed as if the family wasn't as together as everyone thought.

But little did TJ know, that was all going to change, and very, very quickly.

**Next chapter/update:**

First appearance of Esme, Cass and Caleb's daughter! And a very special question from Brick, to someone special *wink wink*


End file.
